Doubt
by rockhotch31
Summary: My OC Zach Hotchner is diagnosed with pneumonia. But Aaron thinks there is more than just Zach being sick. There is a deeper issue. And to get his oldest son better, he'll have to dig out that issue and get it taken care of.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My muse showed up! Or more like my muse felt sorry for me because I'm feeling somewhat the same way Zach is as I write this. My two least favorite things are happening at the same time: pollen and low pressure.**

 **But speaking of pressure…the major idea of this story.**

 **All rights to the Criminal Minds characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

 **Chapter 1**

Zach Hotchner walked into the family home late Saturday night in mid April and dumped his suitcase and sports bag by the steps to his hideaway on the lower level. Aaron and Beth were watching a movie on the TV in the living room and heard him. He went into the kitchen, coughing horribly. "Aaron, that's a deep cough; something is wrong," Beth said. Aaron was already getting off the couch, noticing the same and headed to the kitchen. Beth was right behind him.

Pouring a large glass of apple juice, Zach looked at his dad. "Don't come in here dad." Aaron looked at his oldest son to see deep, dark circles under his reset eyes. "I've got the flu; and I don't want to spread it around." He deeply coughed more, noticing headlights pulling into the driveway. "And that's Caleigh," he pointed, taking a large drink. "Keep her away from me. She's got too much to do before graduation." He finished the glass of juice, setting the glass in the sink. "Tell her I love her. But keep her away from me. Her studies come first." He deeply coughed more, grabbed his bags and headed down the steps.

Aaron looked at Beth. "I've got her Aaron," Beth said. "You take care of him," she nodded towards the steps. Aaron flew down the steps behind Zach into his lair. Zach threw his bags into the laundry room and rushed into his bedroom, shutting the door.

Aaron opened the door to Zach sitting on the end of his bed, coughing horribly. And it was a deep, deep chest cough. "Damnit dad," Zach bit out.

Aaron shook his head. "Son, someday you'll understand this when you and Caleigh have kids of your own." He reached his oldest son and put his hand on Zach's forehead. "You're burning up."

"No shit dad. Everything hurts; my knees, ankles, hips; every joint. Even my knuckles in my hands."

Upstairs, Beth was doing her best with Caleigh. "I need to be with him Beth," Caleigh pleaded.

"I know sweetheart; but Zach, Aaron and I know how busy you are with finals coming up before graduation," she said, trying to restrain Caleigh. "If you get want he has, Zach will never forgive himself."

Caleigh looked at Beth with tear filled eyes; Beth pulled her into her arms. "Something is going on Beth. He's been distant with me. Pete has texted me; he's not Zach batting. The coaches are noticing as well. They've asked Zach about it; he's blown them off." Beth looked at Caleigh. "Pete says it's almost like he doesn't give a shit." Caleigh started to cry a bit more. "That's not Zach."

Beth pulled her into a deep hug. "Aaron is down there talking with him," she said, rubbing Caleigh's back with her hand. "How'd you know to come here?"

Caleigh pulled out of the hug and wiped a tear. Beth smiled at her and wiped the other. "He texted me on the bus ride home from Rutgers that he felt like shit. I texted Pete to let me know when they got back to Mason." She looked Beth in the eye. "He won't even talk to Pete."

Beth hugged Caleigh. "We'll all get to the bottom of this. But hun, as much as he loves you, right now he needs his dad."

"I know," Caleigh said in her ear.

Downstairs, Aaron came into Zach's bedroom, coming out of his bathroom. Zach slipped into bed, moaning in pain. Aaron rubbed Zach's shoulder. "Hey you; take these," Aaron said, offering him three Advil and a glass of water. Zach coughed horribly again, leaned up on his elbow and took the pills from his dad and downed them with the water.

"Lay back down," Aaron softly said. Zach complied in his t-shirt and boxers. Aaron pulled up Zach's t-shirt and the Vicks jar from the pocket of his cotton lounge pants. He fingered out a large dab, rubbing it over Zach's upper chest. When Aaron finished, he pulled the blankets Zach had on his bed up around his neck.

"You need to get hydrated more; I'll bring down a water bottle from the fridge upstairs for you. But Caleigh is here; I won't let her sleep with you. But her job, while sleeping on the futon will be to keep that water bottle filled." Zach eyed him. "Don't argue with me; just use it," Aaron growled. "The condition you're in, I can kick your ass." Zach just simply shut his eyes.

Aaron went up the steps and looked at Caleigh in Beth's arms. "There's something more going on. While I haven't been able to get to his games due to our cases, I've been following the team online. His batting average is dropping like a stone. There's something more going on in his head than a bad bug."

He pulled Caleigh into his arms. "Between the two of us," he said, kissing Caleigh's cheek, "we'll get to the bottom of it. But for now, you're sleeping on the futon. Just keep the bottle of water I'm about to set out for him filled when you check on him during the night." Aaron looked at her, pushing her a bit away from his chest. "I'm sorry Caleigh," he slightly smiled. "I back my son taking care of you."

Caleigh smiled at Aaron, wiping away another tear. "When do I push more Advil down him?"

Aaron shook his head with his soft smile. "I know you'll call your mother. I gave him three. Beyond that, I'll defer to your mother, the nurse," he smiled more.

Caleigh kissed him. "Thanks Aaron."

"Do you need help getting the futon ready," Beth asked.

Caleigh shook her head. "No, I've got plenty of practice of that with the squirt," she smiled.

On cue, Jack came down the steps, rubbing his eyes from waking up from a deep sleep. "What's going on?"

"Zach's got the flu," Caleigh and Beth said together.

Aaron didn't give away what was in his head. _There's more troubling my son than a flu bug_.

###


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all of the alerts! And the reviews.**

Chapter 2

It was a sleepless night for Caleigh; and she wasn't the only one. Aaron tossed and turned as well. At six in the morning, Caleigh got three more Advil into Zach, following her mother's advice.

Getting up a little after seven that morning to check on Zach, she heard the doorbell ring as she got Zach to drink some more water. Two minutes later, her mom came into Zach's bedroom with Aaron, Beth and Tom hovering behind Rachel, entering the room as well.

"Hi you," Rachel softly smiled at Zach, feeling his forehead. "How do you feel?"

Zach's face still showed the black circles under his eyes that were reset. "Like I was run over by a truck," Zach answered, coughing deeply again. He yawned. "I'm waiting for the Advil to kick in," he weakly smiled at Rachel, moving his legs in pain. Caleigh sat down on the end of the bed, rubbing his knees.

Rachel pulled her stethoscope out from her handbag. "Zach, please lay on your back," she softly said.

Zach shook his head. "I do that I won't be able to breath."

Rachel shook her head. "All the more reason I need you to do it." Zach complied. Rachel listened to his chest and shook her head. "Zach, roll on your side and let the Advil kick in." Zach nodded and did as she asked, still moving his legs around to shake off the pain.

Getting up from the side of the bed, Rachel nodded the four onlookers into Zach's den. She looked at Aaron. "Urgent care at the clinic opens at eight this morning. You need to get Zach there pronto."

"Rachel," Beth asked.

"I'm pretty sure he has pneumonia," Rachel flatly said.

"Rachel, what time do the reception desk personnel start," Beth asked.

"At seven," Rachel smiled.

Beth rubbed Aaron's bicep, looking at her watch. "I'll make the phone call." She headed up the steps.

Caleigh looked at Aaron. "That explains a lot right? He's had to been battling this for how long?" She looked at her mother.

"This doesn't happen overnight," Rachel said.

Aaron just shook his head at them. Caleigh eyed him. "Aaron?"

"I know my son; there's something more going on."

Tom pulled Caleigh to his side. "Then we take of this one step at a time. The immediate thing is getting Zach better. Then we deal with the rest."

Aaron smiled. "I agree Tom. Any suggestions how I pry him out of bed to get him to the clinic?"

Tom smiled at him, nodding at Caleigh. "I think that's you two."

At two minutes past eight, Aaron got a wobbly Zach in the door that Caleigh opened to the clinic. A receptionist at the front desk recognized Aaron and pointed. "Just keep walking him that way," she smiled. "Jess and Doctor Schmidt are waiting on you." Zach deeply coughed again.

"Jess and Doctor Schmidt are here," Caleigh questioned, looking at Aaron.

"I lucked out," Zach weakly said.

Aaron smiled at Caleigh as Jess came around the corner. "Yes we did."

"And it's our Sunday to work urgent care," Jess smiled, leading them to the exam rooms. She stopped in the hallway. "Doc wants to check your weight Zach." Aaron had to hold up Zach's back as he stepped on the scale. Jess took the reading and shook her head.

"Jess," Aaron asked.

"He's down nearly ten pounds; how has he been eating," she asked as she helped Aaron get him off the scale and into the exam room.

"Come to think of it now, he's been a bit off," Aaron said, getting Zach in the room.

"Forget the chair, just get him lying on the exam table," Jess said. Aaron got him settled as Jess pulled out the shelf to support his legs. She took a quick blood pressure check while sticking a thermometer in Zach's mouth. "His BP is down," Jess said, pulling the thermometer out. She looked at the LED readout attached to the instrument. "One hundred four," Jess said, sadly shaking her head. She quickly quizzed Aaron and Caleigh on Zach's Advil intake.

Zach deeply coughed, rolling on his side on the exam table. Jess smiled at Aaron and Caleigh. "Doc will be right in." She quickly exited the room to find Schmidt waiting outside the door. Jess gave him her findings, looking at the doctor with a smile. "I know I'm not the doctor, but I'll alert the X-ray staff."

Schmidt smiled at his trusted nurse. "You're good Jess," he said, entering the room. He looked at Aaron. "Hi Aaron," he smiled. "Who's the new person," he smiled, pointing at Caleigh as he moved to Zach.

"Caleigh; the woman that has the courage to marry me," Zach choked out, coughing more.

Doctor Schmidt smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Caleigh; you like challenges?"

"Doc, just take care of this challenge please," Caleigh said, pointing at Zach.

"Damn kid," Schmidt said, looking at Zach. "I think she loves you." Zach deeply coughed. "Hmmmm, I don't like the sound of that. Zach, listen to me," Schmidt said. "I know it's hard on you, but I need you to sit up." He helped Zach into a sitting position on the exam table. "You're that weak?" Zach just nodded his head, coughing more and moaning a bit. "Your ribs getting sore," Schmidt asked, pulling out his stethoscope.

Zach nodded again. "And every joint that you can name."

Putting the ear plugs in, Doctor Schmidt put the flat metal surface to Zach's chest. "Take a deep breath Zach and hold it." Zach did what he could. Schmidt shook his head listening. "Again," Schmidt said, moving to a different area of Zach's chest. He repeated it two more times with Zach coughing more and getting weaker.

Schmidt looked at Aaron and Caleigh. "Jess has already got the X-ray staff on alert. I need to see what's going on in his upper respiratory system."

Aaron eyed him. "You have a pretty good idea already, don't you?"

Schmidt nodded with a small smile. "The pics will tell me how to proceed in getting Zach better." He looked at Zach. "I'm not even gonna mess around with getting you in chest gown. Just get down to X-ray and get your shirt off. They can take the X-ray through your t-shirt. I want them done ASAP."

"I know the way," Aaron said, moving to help Zach get off the table.

"Hang on Aaron," Schmidt said. "Before you hit the X-ray room, I want a blood sample drawn." He heard a knock on the door. "That's Jess; she's got a nurses' assistant to help you." He looked at Caleigh, nodding at her ring finger. "Your engagement ring is beautiful," he smiled. "But sorry Caleigh, you don't have the wedding ring; you're waiting here." Caleigh nodded as Aaron got Zach off the table.

Fifteen minutes later, Aaron got Zach back in the room to see Caleigh pacing. They got him back up on the exam table. Jess came in and smiled. "I grabbed a heated blanket from supply." She put it over Zach. Between the elevated table for his chest area, the Advil and the blanket, Zach conked out.

Doctor Schmidt came in five minutes later. He sat down at the desk in the room, typed a bit on the computer keyboard, and swung the screen so Aaron and Caleigh could see as well. "This is Zach's blood work. The green line is accepted normal; the red line is below normal levels of that the measure." All of the readings were below the green line. Three were close to the red line. Schmidt pointed. "Those two are chlorine and sodium. That indicates that he is dehydrated."

Schmidt pointed to the lowest one. "This is the one that bothers me most; the lack of protein in his blood. I take it he hasn't been eating much given the way he's felt. But being an athletic, he burns through protein faster than the rest of us." It was nearly at the red line. Schmidt pushed a few more buttons on the keyboard. "This is his chest X-ray."

He looked at Aaron and Caleigh. "I pretty much knew what was going on. But I needed the pictures to tell me if I'm putting him in the hospital or sending him home."

"And the verdict Doctor," Aaron asked.

Schmidt drew a circle around an area that both Aaron and Caleigh, not being medical professionals, could clearly see. "He's got bronchial pneumonia." He looked at the two of them. "I send him home with some strong prescription meds," he smiled. He looked at Aaron. "I know you support your local pharmacy and I'm all in," he smiled. "Randy, the pharmacist and I are good friends. But he's not open on Sundays. I'm sending the scripts to the Walgreen's just down the round with an expedited fill order." He looked at Aaron. "They take federal worker's insurance," he smiled.

"What are the prescriptions Doctor," Caleigh asked.

Schmidt looked at her. "This clinic is a small community," he smiled. "I know your mother." Caleigh smiled back as did Aaron. "The scripts are two: with Zach's borderline allergy problem, I'm ordering a steroid inhaler that he needs to take twice a day. The second is a strong cough medicine. Between the two, the congestion should break up in a day or two; max. Once he gets better, I want Zach to stay on the inhaler for a while." Caleigh looked at him. "This shit works; fast. And get him on his regular inhaler as well."

Caleigh smiled. "I got filled in." Schmidt eyed her. "Jack says 'Doc Schmidt calls them like he sees them'. And mom told me 'Doc Schmidt can swear but he gets the job done'." She looked at Schmidt. "What about these meds, especially the steroid one and him peeing in a cup for a NCAA drug test?"

"The inhaler steroid will show up in that test. But it will show as a prescription steroid. They test differently than the performance enhancing ones. There will be no problem, especially if Zach tells them he's got that prescription."

Aaron smiled at Caleigh. "Good question." He looked at Schmidt. "Where do we go from here?"

Schmidt smiled. "The biggest thing is you need to get him to eat; something with a load of protein."

Aaron smiled. "Like scrambled eggs?"

Schmidt pointed at him. "As soon as you pick up the meds, get him on them. Then get him home and fed. Put him to bed and let the meds work." He looked at the two of them. "And keep on the Advil until his fever breaks." He smiled. "Once the meds kick in, the fever won't last long. And still work on getting him hydrated for twenty-four hours after the fever breaks. Since he's not throwing up, Gatorade would be the best."

He got up from his chair. "I want to see him back here Thursday. Until then, he doesn't leave the house; I'd be happier if he didn't leave his bed. But I know Zach; he'll start to get antsy when he starts to feel better; you should see a bit of improvement by tonight. He'll be chomping to get out by Tuesday. But you two keep him down."

"Doc," Aaron questioned.

"He's not practicing, far less playing for this week." He eyed Aaron. "Which will give you two the time to figure out what's going on in that head of his; there's something eating at him. The weight loss tells me that."

Aaron looked at Schmidt. "That's on me."

"Get that damn demon exercised Aaron," Schmidt said. "The meds, hydration and food are the top three things he needs."

Caleigh smiled. "Mom was all over the hydration last night. Is he contagious?"

Schmidt looked at Caleigh. "Bronchial pneumonia is; but I think he's past that stage." He smiled. "I think you can sleep with him," he whispered with a wink. Schmidt sternly looked at her. "Just don't get run down yourself; then you can be susceptible. And one other thing you two; when the phlegm and stuff that's in his bronchial tubes starts to break up; do not let him swallow it. It will set off his stomach. Make him spit it out."

"Doctor, can you email a medical excuse for him missing classes to Zach's account," Caleigh asked. Schmidt looked at her. "He's only got two classes on Tuesday and Thursday. But it would go a long way with those two teachers; they both hold doctorates in the Engineering field and are tough." Three minutes later, Schmidt had the excuse sent to Zach's email and Coach Taylor's that Aaron supplied.

Caleigh looked at Aaron. "I'll call coach and update him," he smiled.

Caleigh gave Schmidt the smile that Zach fell in love with. "Thanks Doc," she said, putting out her hand. "Jack said you were awesome."

Schmidt gave her a smile taking her hand. "It takes awesome to recognize awesome," he winked.

"That's our Jackster," Caleigh laughed. "Oh Doc: what about Zach drinking milk? He'll want that with his meals."

Doctor Schmidt smiled. "The myth that milk helps produce mucus is exactly that; a myth; milk is cold, hydrating and full of protein. Let Zach drink as much as he wants." Caleigh smiled. Schmidt looked at Aaron. "You got his head?"

Aaron nodded with a smile and extended hand. "Yup; I've got an idea."

Schmidt thumbed at Zach. "Get the big dummy awake; get the meds in him as soon as you get them. Then get some protein in him. Eggs, pasta…."

Caleigh smiled. "I think Beth and I can work that magic."

Schmidt looked at Aaron. "The big dummy didn't miss on this one, did he," he asked, pointing with a smile at Caleigh.

Aaron shook his head. "No, he didn't," he smiled.

###


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Did you really, really think I'd leave Uncle Dave out of this story?**

 **Apparently, my final editing to Chapter 2 didn't get included. My thanks also to my favorite lurker pm1208. ;)**

Chapter 3

Zach was sleeping in the backseat of Aaron's SUV as he and Caleigh headed towards the house. Driving, Aaron took a left turn to head for home. The meds that Dr. Schmidt prescribed seemed to already be having an effect on Zach. He was sleeping comfortably and coughing less. Caleigh eyed Aaron. "What do think is going on in his head?"

"June," Aaron said.

"The College World Series? The Patriots aren't there yet?"

Aaron shook his head. "After that," he smiled at Caleigh. She looked at Aaron. "The reality sets in; getting an agent; signing a contract; playing pro ball." He smiled at Caleigh, waiting for a light to turn on their way home. "Plus having a soon to be wife waiting in the wings." Caleigh looked at him. Aaron smiled at her, keeping Zach's biggest secret safe that he had figured out. "It's the big picture Caleigh. Where are the Braves going to send him? AA or AAA? Where is he going to live? What does he have to set up in a place to live in?"

Caleigh shook her head looking out the windshield. "I've never thought of that."

"Caleigh, have the two of talked about it?" Caleigh looked at him and shook her head. Aaron shook his own while concentrating on driving. _Profiling on the go prepared me for this_ he thought. "Believe me, my son has thought about it," he smiled at Caleigh. "He's like me. And the closer June comes, the more pressure it puts on him. He's so head's down with finishing his degree and playing ball, he doesn't have the time to work that all out. But it's consuming him."

Caleigh thought for a few seconds. "You'd think the Braves organization would help out young players like that."

"You would; but Zach can't call them to ask; NCAA rules," Aaron smiled. "And you know him."

"You mean Mister anal retentive detail oriented," Caleigh slightly smiled as Aaron nodded at her. She thought for a few more seconds. "Can you? Or me?"

Aaron smiled at Caleigh. "Way ahead of you; and since you're an NCAA student athlete, I'll take care of it." Caleigh looked at him more. Aaron smiled. "Just to be safe." Caleigh nodded.

Forty minutes later, Zach sat around the nook table, getting down some scrambled eggs and bacon. Jack looked at his ashen faced brother with eyes that looked out of a horror movie he and his buds watched on an overnight sleepover. "That's all you're gonna eat?"

"Yup," Zach said getting up from the table.

Caleigh got up as well. "I've got your plate; you head to bed," she said, rubbing his shoulder. Just then, a coughing spell hit Zach. "Zach," Caleigh said, "if that's some of the gunk coming out, spit it in the garbage." Zach looked at her, coughing up more. "Doc Schmidt said that will set off your stomach if you swallow it. Get rid of it."

"And in the sink could clog it up," Aaron added.

Zach spit out the first layer of green infection starting to loosen into the garbage can under the sink. "Yuck," Jack said to Beth.

"Now you know why he feels the way he does," Beth replied, rubbing Jack's shoulder.

"Caleigh, get him to bed; we've got this," Aaron said. Caleigh grabbed a Zip-Lock bag out of a drawer and stuffed a bunch of paper towels into the bottom.

Beth smiled. "Good call; go get him to bed." Caleigh headed Zach out of the kitchen.

-CM00-

Aaron called Dave around one that afternoon. "Aaron, why are you calling me?"

"Because Beth and I need a bland pasta recipe for dinner tonight for Zach."

"What's wrong with Zach?"

"He's got bronchial pneumonia."

"And you didn't call me with this news?"

"I am now."

"God damnit Aaron; you can be irritating. Fill me in." Dave listened. "I'll be there by four to cook dinner. And don't you even think about arguing with me."

Aaron ended the call and winked at Beth as the three of them watched the Nats baseball game. "You're good dad," Jack smiled.

Beth rubbed his head. "And I don't have to cook tonight," she smiled at him.

"There's a win for you Beth," Jack smiled. He shared a high five with his dad. "Now come on Nats! We need to win this game!" Beth shook her head at Aaron with a smile.

The three of them heard Caleigh come up the steps and head for the garage. When she came back in, she headed for the kitchen and washed her hands. They heard a kitchen drawer open and more paper towels being taken off. "Caleigh," Beth asked.

Caleigh walked into the living room. "The meds are working," she smiled, waving a new Zip-Lock bag. "I talked to mom; she said the cough medicine would loosen up the gunk. The inhaler is the med that clears up the infection."

"I take it that's all working," Aaron asked.

"Yup," Caleigh nodded. "It's pretty gross but I'll take it. He's sleeping more comfortably." Aaron looked at her. "His ribcage is getting really sore." She slightly smiled. "Mom said more Vicks; it's got an analgesic in it to keep the pain down. And God knows it helps loosen the congestion."

"Vicks is the bomb," Jack said.

"Word bro," Caleigh smiled.

-00CM00-

Beth eyed Zach as he finished off his plate of Chicken Alfredo; it wasn't Dave's normal recipe. "But hey," he had said to the group as he was making it. "You can add all the garlic and parm you want. But this will work for Zach."

"You rock Uncle Dave," Jack smiled.

Polishing off his late bite, Zach looked at Beth. "This is the first time in a week I've felt like eating something," he admitted. He started to cough and got up from the table. He headed up the steps to Jack's bathroom.

Beth looked around the table. "At least he's strong enough to do that rather than in the kitchen."

"Can we get an Amen on that," Jack snarked.

Caleigh rubbed his head. "Amen bro," she smiled. They heard the toilet flush.

As Zach was coming back down the steps, wearing a Mason soccer sweatshirt, lounge pants and flip flops, the doorbell rang. Zach looked out the window to see Caleb standing on the sidewalk holding an open box and opened the door.

"Hey you," Tom smiled, getting Rachel in the door first. "You feeling better?" He set down a luggage bag that was obviously for Caleigh along with her bookbag.

Zach smiled. "I think there's only one way Tom; and that's up. I'm feeling better," he smiled more.

Rachel looked at him. "You don't look like death warmed over like you did this morning." She put her hand to his forehead. "And the fever is gone," she smiled.

"You were here this morning?"

Caleb walked in the door with the box. "Dude, you don't remember that?"

"Bub," Zach weakly smiled, "just tell me what the hell is in the box."

Rachel rubbed his not shaven cheek. "Uncle Dave cooked you bland dinner. We provide the bland dessert."

"Before my daughter plants you butt back in bed," Tom added.

Zach shut the door throwing his hands in the air to surrender. "Bro; please."

Caleb smiled. "Angel Food cake and peaches."

"Shit Bub; I should get sick more often."

"Ya think," Caleb snarked back to him. "You look like shit bro."

 **###**

 **A/N: Just a reminder: Bub = Caleb, Caleigh's younger brother.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, no Monday two for one special. This one isn't that long.**

Chapter 4

Caleigh walked into the kitchen a little after seven the next morning, dressed for her day at college. Aaron was getting Jack his breakfast, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "Good morning you," he smiled. "How's our patient? And did you get some sleep?"

Caleigh kissed his cheek, accepting a cup of coffee. She added some creamer and sat down next to Jack eating his breakfast at the nook kitchen bar. "I actually got a lot of sleep. After dessert, he conked out. He woke a few times coughing. I got him on the second round with the inhaler and his third dose of cough medicine per Doc's instructions. Zach settled more when the inhaler kicked in, but had a horrible coughing attack around eleven. I won't describe the junk that came out."

"Thanks for that," Jack snarked, shoveling in another bite of cereal.

"But by two," Caleigh continued, "he conked out and hasn't moved sleeping soundly. And not coughing; except for me waking him up to get more meds and Gatorade in him around six."

"Jack, get moving," Aaron said. "The bus will be here in fifteen minutes." Caleigh rubbed his head with a smile.

"Beth getting ready for work," Caleigh asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Aaron nodded, getting a bowl of Wheaties for himself. "What about you?"

"I've got Zach this morning until you get back from school," he smiled. Caleigh looked at him. "I'm working on the demon this morning." Caleigh smiled, getting off her chair to get her own bowl of cereal.

"Demon," Jack asked.

"Zach's got a lot on his mind buddy. I'm gonna help him with that." He looked at Jack. "Eat; you gotta get moving."

"Geez dad, I get it," Jack said, taking another bite.

"What about the team Aaron," Caleigh asked, sitting back down.

Beth came into the kitchen dressed for work and took Jack's finished cereal bowl. "Teeth and bookbag," she pointed with a smile. Jack took off. "And a jacket this morning; it's not the warmest out."

"Got it Beth," Jack hollered back, going up the steps.

"I can sit in on the team briefing this morning via my laptop," Aaron smiled. "And I can take care of the rest of the pressing emails as well."

"Thank goodness for Penelope," Beth said, giving him a kiss.

Caleigh smiled at them and looked at her phone. "I've got to get going as well to beat the DC traffic for my nine o'clock class." She finished her bowl of cereal.

Aaron took it for her. "I've got it; you go get ready," he smiled.

Jack met Caleigh on the steps. "Bye you," Caleigh said, giving him a hug. "Have a good day at school."

"You too Caleigh," Jack smiled. Beth and Aaron joined Jack in the entry way as Caleigh went to Zach's bathroom. After hugs and good-byes, Jack blew out the door, literally to run down the driveway to get on the bus.

Aaron just shook his head at Beth as they shared a smile. Caleigh walked into the kitchen ten minutes later with her purse and book bag over her shoulder, wearing her own spring coat. "Bye you two," she smiled.

"Caleigh, wait," Aaron said, fishing out some keys from the basket on the counter. "Take Zach's truck," he said, handing her Zach's keys.

Caleigh shook her head. "Instead of driving my little car? I'd feel like I was driving a semi."

Aaron smiled. "I know you've been having problems with your car." Caleigh eyed him. "Joe, Pete's brother, has worked on it how many times? Humor me so I have one less thing to worry about this morning because I do have to get to the office for a while this afternoon. I've got a meeting with Cruz at two."

Caleigh took the keys. "Thanks," she smiled. "Bye Beth," she said, giving her a hug.

"I'm gonna be right behind you," Beth smiled.

Aaron pulled Caleigh into a hug. "I should be back here by one at the latest. More cough medicine around noon."

"That works sweetheart," he smiled.

Five minutes later in the quiet home, Aaron snuck down the steps to check on Zach. He was still sleeping soundly. Aaron went to the master bedroom and enjoyed his unusual Monday morning leisurely shower and shave.

Twenty minutes later, he walked into the kitchen to see Dave pouring himself a cup of coffee. "You don't knock? And you're up this early?"

"I needed a cup of coffee for my drive to work," Dave devilishly smiled, "that happens to be free."

"Like you can't afford coffee."

"Hey," Dave said, slightly offended. "I brought Mudgie down to keep your son warm." Aaron just shook his head, refilling his own cup. "How is he," Dave pointed towards the steps.

"Caleigh said the meds really set in; he's been sleeping soundly since around two this morning."

"And the reason you're not going to the office now?"

"Dave, Zach has something going on in his head. All this with him just didn't blow up in a day or two. I need to see what I can do so I can take care of it."

Dave eyed him closely. "You've got an idea what it is?"

Aaron smiled. "I've got more than an idea."

"Then take care of it Aaron."

"That's my intention David," Hotch fired back.

Rossi glared at him. "You've never called me David."

Aaron laughed. "Channeling my inner Erin Strauss for you stinking up the joint at trying to be a mother hen. Get the hell to work. You've got the team this morning. I've gave Morgan the heads up. I'll sit in on the briefing at ten via my laptop and be in after one."

"And our mistress of information is…"

"…all over that Dave," Aaron smiled.

Dave smiled, grabbing his traveler cup filled with coffee. "Thanks for the brew."

"Talk to you in a bit," Aaron smiled.

Standing in the kitchen, Aaron enjoyed a rare opportunity for him – to hear the home completely quiet.

A little after nine and catching up on his emails, he reached for his wallet, pulled out a business card, grabbed his cell and dialed a number. "Good morning, Atlanta Braves Executive Offices; this is Melanie," he heard.

"Good morning Melanie, I'm Aaron Hotchner; Zach Hotchner's father."

"Good morning Agent Hotchner. How may I help you?"

"Is it possible to speak to Mr. Hart? I've got some questions that I know are concerning Zach. But he can't call. However, those concerns are really weighing on Zach. He's just been diagnosed with bronchial pneumonia. I feel it's him worrying about things after his collegiate season is done that is partially to blame for his health."

"I'm so sorry to hear about Zach's condition Agent Hotchner, which I'll pass along to Mr. Hart. However, he's on a conference call at the moment and has a meeting scheduled at ten. He should be available by ten forty-five. I'll make sure your message is a top priority for a return call."

"Thank you Melanie," Aaron smiled. "That will be a perfect. Zach will be back in bed. He doesn't know I'm calling. And I don't want him too."

"Understood Agent Hotchner," Melanie said.

 **###**

 **A/N: Very honestly to you, my readers: I haven't made up my mind how I'm going to address Morgan leaving the show. You've read my thinking for now.**

 **And just a catch up for you, my very sharp-eyed readers. Since my story last year about Zach meeting the Atlanta Braves bigwigs, John Schuerholz has semi-retired to be an Executive Vice President. John Hart, whom Zach also met in Omaha last year, is now running the day to day operations of the Braves with new hire John Coppolella as the General Manager.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: *points at rating* Potty mouth warning.**

Chapter 5

Aaron disconnected the call to hear "I love you Uncle Dave; but you just had to bring me your god damn mutt to fumigate my room with him needing a shit while I'm battling a lung infection."

Aaron just shook his head and whistled. "Come on Mudg!" Dave's hunting partner sped into the kitchen. Aaron let him out the nook door and Mudg flew down the patio steps.

Aaron looked at Zack entering the kitchen. "Have you taken the rest of your meds?" Zach blankly looked at his dad and went back down the steps. Aaron shook his head.

Letting Mudg back in, Aaron looked at Zach re-entering the kitchen. The dark circles under his eyes we're completely gone and his cheeks showed a sign of color. "How do you feel?"

"Better dad," Zach smiled, moving to the fridge.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna make you my power breakfast with you helping me." Zach smiled at his dad. "I never had the chance before." Aaron smiled and walked into the kitchen to help Zach, tightly pulling his oldest son to his side, wrapping his arm around his broad shoulders. Zach was right; they had never done this together.

-CM00-

Drying the dishes that he and Zach used to make an amazing breakfast, Aaron smiled. _I needed this bonding time with my son_. Zach and Mudg were already downstairs snoring together.

Putting away the skillet, Aaron's cell rang. Picking it up, it showed an unknown number. But he recognized the Atlanta area code prefix. "Hotchner," he answered.

"Hi Aaron; it's John Hart. And actually you have all three of us John's sitting here. Your message to Melanie put us on alert. How's Zach?"

"Thank you Mr. Hart for returning my phone call. And Zach is improving while still not great. But as a father, I'll take the improvement I've seen."

"Hi Aaron. John Schuerholz here; he's that bad?"

"With all due respect Mr. Schuerholz, have you noticed what his latest batting average is? Our doc figures this has been coming on for three to four weeks. His blood work looked like hell; the X-ray was worse."

"Jesus Aaron," Hart said. "And for the record, yes we've been keeping an eye on him and wondering what the hell was going on."

"Aaron, it's John Coppolella; how can we help?"

Aaron shook his head. "Thank you all for your support of my son." Aaron laid out to them what he and Caleigh had discussed. "However gentleman, and bottom line, I know my son. His biggest worry is how he will do when he gets into the big league; in short – 'will I fail?'"

Coppolella smiled. "Aaron, we don't bring our prospects up to the bigs to fail. We only do that when we totally believe they are ready."

"And Aaron," Hart said, "we know how to take care of these kids. At the double A level or lower, we get most of them into a host family situation or have apartments set up for them. They have the basics. If they need more, that's on them. At the triple A level, we've got condos for all of them to rent; doubling them up with another player. Unless there is a partner involved. If Zach gets to that level, we'll support Caleigh being with him."

"Thank you," Aaron smiled. "I know you take care of your prospects; I just needed to hear the words so I can get that hammered into my son's head."

Schuerholz shook his head. "Aaron, what does Zach _really_ need?"

Aaron smiled. "Thank you Mr. Schuerholz; you've read the situation like I have. Honestly sir, a mentor. Someone to talk to him that won't violate NCAA regulations."

Schuerholz smiled. "I've got two in mind; they and I will take care of it Aaron. We believe Zach can play at the major league level. We wouldn't have burned draft choices to move up to get him last year to make him our number one pick if we didn't believe that. Do you trust me?"

"Mr. Schuerholz, Zach and I both trust you completely. Those mentors would be great though."

Schuerholz smiled. "Done deal Aaron; but with the way Zach is feeling, when do you want them to call?"

"He goes back to his doctor on Thursday; not before then. I want him to get better first before he deals with this."

Schuerholz smiled. "We want the same thing Aaron; consider it done."

"Thank you all so very much," Aaron said.

"Aaron," Hart said, "you call us anytime with something like this. This just proves to us how much Zach is committed to being a part of our organization. And how much his family is backing that."

"And Aaron, once Zach signs on the bottom line, this organization will support him and Caleigh," Coppolella added.

"Thank you all gentlemen; the rest is on me."

"Aaron," Schuerholz questioned.

"For now sirs, getting my son's head straight is on me. I appreciate the back-up. I can it take from here."

"Aaron listen to me," Schuerholz said. "If you have any questions, Caleigh as well, here's my personal cell number. I'm the semi-retired guy; this is something for me to handle." Aaron wrote down the number.

Aaron smiled. "Thank you Mr. Schuerholz; Zach, as a long time Braves fan has always had the deepest respect for you. Sorry gentlemen."

Hart and Coppolella laughed. "Zach is good Aaron," Hart said. "He knows the best."

 **###**

 **A/N: To paraphrase Hannibal from the** _ **A-Team**_ **: I like it when an idea comes together. Sorry for the short chapter. You know I'll make up for it. :D**

 **Just for the record: Aaron's phone call to the executives** _ **could**_ **(i.e. I'm not sure) possibly be a violation of NCAA rules. But that's why this is Fan Fiction. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Section Chief Cruz, knowing what was going on in his best Unit Chief's life, and how much David Rossi was involved as well, kept his best team in the office for the week. A case popped up in Bismarck, North Dakota. Cruz called Jack Garrett. "You're team hasn't been active for three weeks. Take the BAU's jet. You don't need the IRT one. Have Monty and Simmons call Penelope Garcia and she'll help you get the logistics going."

Wednesday morning, Aaron was sitting at his desk when Cruz knocked on his door. "How's Zach?"

"Getting better and antsy," Aaron smiled. "Thanks for asking. But Mat, I do need to take the afternoon off after the briefing this morning. There's some things that have been bothering him that have led up to him getting so sick. I need to get my oldest son's head screwed back on straight."

Cruz smiled. "Aaron, you take all the time you need to take care of Zach."

Aaron smiled back.

Zach was sitting in his den; his long legs over the coffee table, working on his laptop. With his medical excuse, both teachers had emailed him their lecture notes and the class assignments he had missed on Tuesday. He was just about caught up when he noticed the security system blink off and heard the door open from the garage. "Caleigh?"

"My voice is lower than that," Aaron said in his rich baritone voice. Zach noticed the security system blink back on. "I'm going to change my clothes and then be down there."

Zach heard his dad go up the steps to the Master bedroom. He went back to his assignment, being his usual heads down. Ten minutes later, Aaron came down the steps and sat down next to him on the couch. "Two more minutes dad max; but I'm on a roll."

Aaron watched him feverishly type and looked at the laptop. What Zach was typing was complete mumbo jumbo to him. He slightly shook his head. Less than a minute later, Zach hit the save button and shut the laptop. Aaron took it off his lap and put it on the coffee table.

"We need to talk; with no distractions." Zach looked at him. "I know what's eating at you."

"You profiling me dad?"

"No Zach," Aaron smiled, nudging his shoulder. "I'm being your dad. But honestly," he said looking into Zach's eyes, "my profiling skills may have helped." Zach looked his dad in the eye. "I'll say it again: I know what's been eating at you," Aaron calmly stated.

"Who says something is eating at me," Zach challenged.

"Ummm maybe your falling batting average; you shutting every one out, including Pete and your coaches." Zach eyed him deeper. "And Caleigh," Aaron stared back. "And then let's just throw in you getting so sick to top off my profile."

Zach looked away. Aaron put his arm around Zach's shoulder. "I've talked to Coach Taylor and Mike; you are not going to fail at the next level. You're too gifted of a ball player to do that."

"There's no guarantee on that dad," Zach spit out.

"You're right; there isn't. But the Braves traded up, giving away draft choices that they need to re-build to get _you_." Zach bored a look into his dad's eye. Aaron smiled. "The old man has game too," he smiled. "But that's a lot of pressure to perform."

Zach shook his head, looking away. He took some time to gather his thoughts. "First off dad; if I ever call you the old man, pull out your Glock and stick it up my nose." Aaron smiled. Zach looked away again and shook his head. "It's all coming up so fast; graduation, the playoffs, getting an agent…" He looked at Aaron. "It's all crashed down on me; and the bottom line is I do _not_ want to fail the Braves because they _did_ trade up to get me. But I'll be honest with you," he said looking in his dad's eyes. "I'm scared. Can I really play at that level?"

"Zach, if they didn't think you had the abilities and the brain to handle that pressure to play at the next level, they wouldn't have traded up to get you."

"It's still a lot to deal with."

"Zach, dealing with the abilities you've been blessed with? Come on; you've just gotta trust those abilities. Mike told me you're more than ready to play at that level. And he's also said from day one, your biggest asset is your brain."

Zach hung his head. "I haven't felt good for a month. That brought on the doubt factor. I was starting to struggle batting because my chest didn't feel right. That made me question everything; that and getting weaker." Aaron eyed him. "I've felt like absolute shit for two weeks. But I didn't want to let the team down."

Aron shook his head. "This is the point where I should kick your butt; but as your father, I can't. Why didn't you say something? And feeling like crap for two weeks helped the team how?"

Zach eyed him deeply. "Damn, is this how you face down your unsubs?"

"No, this is me being your dad; you know, your parent that loves you and worries about you with you giving me gray hair."

"The gray hair is going to be all on Jack," Zach snarked. He paused, taking a long time to think. "I thought I was losing all my abilities; my confidence went in the toilet," Zach whispered, looking away.

"And you didn't think it was what was making you feel like shit?"

Zach slightly smiled. "My brain over trumps my body on things like that."

Aaron shook his head. "Zach, I know you're facing daunting challenges. You never backed down to any of them. Don't back down now. But if you don't feel good, listen to your body and tell someone; especially playing baseball at the next level. That is how you can ruin a promising career."

Zach gave his dad the Hotchner glare. "Oh, you're a fine one to talk on that point. Who scared the shit out of me and Jack two and half years ago?"

"OK, I'll give you that one," Aaron lightly laughed. He nudged Zach with his arm still around his shoulder. "You sorta scored in the end though," he smiled. "And son, I've gotta say that I'm sorta surprised Caleigh hasn't come up in this conversation."

Zach shook his head. "Taking care of my future wife is," he looked at Aaron, "take this the right way, is not a major concern for me." Aaron looked at him. "I made a promise to mom, remember?" Aaron eyed him more. "Why I type in the mumbo jumbo on my laptop," Zach pointed with his smile. "I've got my back-up in a good field with plenty of work that pays well."

Aaron smiled back. "What about when you get playing pro ball? You've got to have a lot of off the field questions on that."

Zach gave his dad his large smile that reminded Aaron of Haley. "I've got Minnie."

Aaron looked at his oldest son with a question. "Andy Minton; remember the Braves drafted him in the third round last year when he was a senior. He's been pitching with their double A club in Mississippi. His coaches are telling him he should get a call up to triple A by the end of June. They're just letting him perfect a nasty splitter they've taught him."

Aaron looked at him more. "Minnie and I talk; a lot. He's given me the 4-1-1 on how the Braves take care of their prospects. Victoria, his fiancée, has been with him in Mississippi. They got a great apartment and have just had to buy the extras they want. The Braves are taking care of both of them off the field. I know they'll take care of Caleigh and me," Zach smiled. And then yawned deeply, coughing a bit. It wasn't the deep, nasty cough that Zach had earlier in the week. But it was enough for Aaron.

"Back to bed you," he smiled at his oldest son.

"Dad…"

"Zach take a nap until Jack gets home. Then the three of us can spend some time together before Beth gets home."

"What about dinner?"

Aaron smiled at him. "I'm good with Sal's Pizza delivery," he said nudging Zach's shoulder. "How 'bout you?"

"Works for me," Zach smiled. "What about Uncle Dave?"

Aaron pulled his arm off Zach's shoulder and rubbed his knee. "I think it's his turn to buy," Aaron winked. "Nap time," he pointed.

Zach yawned, coughing a bit more. "I like that plan. And it's time for my cough medicine. That shit drops me right out."

"Now please," Aaron smiled. Zach moved off the couch and Aaron got up as well.

Zach stopped, going in his bathroom door and turned to look at Aaron. "Dad; back to the gray hair thing." Aaron looked at him. "I have four words for you: Jack learning to drive," he fiendishly smiled, counting the words off with his fingers.

"Get back to bed," Aaron growled. Zach swiped his index finger across his tongue and then drew an imaginary vertical line in the air, coughed and went into his bathroom.

"You're still behind in the score," Zach needled as Aaron started for the steps.

"And I've still got that Glock."

Waiting on Jack to get home, Aaron was working on some of his case files on his laptop when his cell rang. Picking it up, he looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Hello Mr. Schuerholz."

"Aaron, I'm John to you. How's Zach?"

"Getting better; and I just got his head screwed back on straight."

"Glad to hear that Aaron; I've got a problem on my end of our plan."

"What's that?"

"I talked with our legal beagles here and getting a couple of players to call Zach could violate NCAA rules. It's a grey area; but I know Zach wants to do it by the book."

Aaron smiled. "No worries John. Zach has Minnie."

 **###**

 **A/N: I first introduced Andy Minton in my Zach story** _ **Big Things**_ **. He was senior in that story while Zach was a junior in college. Looking ahead, Andy will be one of Zach and Caleigh's groomsmen at their wedding. To say I can not wait to write that one is a TOTAL understatement.**

 **And the NCAA can't stop two former teammates from talking to each other. Andy being in the minor league system doesn't change that.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zach sat in the waiting the room of the clinic; his knee bouncing. Caleigh looked at him and then just shook her head. Jess came around the corner and smiled at him. "You're up to bat."

"Hi Jess," Zach smiled.

"How you feeling," Jess asked.

"Better than I did Sunday."

"Caleigh, when I get him into an exam room, you can join him."

"I understand; thanks Jess," Caleigh smiled.

Jess smiled and led him into the blood drawing area. A lab tech walked in. Zach looked at her. "This is Doc cutting corners; he knew you were coming in. I'm gonna take your vitals then Kristen the vampire is going to draw your blood," Zach smiled at the tech, "and then I chase your butt into X-ray." Zach eyed her more. "We're trying to get you out the door as fast as possible. We all know how much you love," Jess sarcastically said, "dealing with us."

Zach shook his head at the two ladies. "It's not you; just the setting."

Jess smiled. "We get that. Plant you butt in the chair," she pointed.

Twenty minutes later, Zach was in an exam room, waiting on Doc Schmidt with Caleigh. Schmidt softly knocked on the door and entered. "Hey you two," he smiled, sitting down at the desk and logging into the clinic's computer system.

Zach looked at Caleigh. "E-charts; no handing the Doc the patient's chart anymore."

"Sounds good," Caleigh smiled as Schmidt read. "Very twenty-first century; gotta like that."

"Doc is old school," Zach winked.

"I'm a goddamn old bear," Schmidt looked at the two of them. "But I gotta admit the real time stuff is pretty amazing," he smiled and rolled his backless chair against the wall of the exam room, stretching his legs out a bit. "How do you feel Zach?"

"A helluva lot better than I did on Sunday."

"But…"

Zach looked at him. "I sleep pretty much all night now; maybe one coughing fit. But I can still nap twice a day for two to three hours in the morning and afternoon." Schmidt eyed him. "What Doc? I'm being honest here."

Schmidt smiled and looked at Caleigh. "Your report?"

"I can only ditto the sleeping at night. With the fluids he's been drinking, he's basically up to pee; one of those times involves some coughing. But it's nothing like it was on Sunday; it's not deep. And he's had protein up the wahoo for food."

Schmidt smiled. "The blood work shows it; the protein is still down a bit; but that's the bug."

"It's not going away," Zach asked.

Schmidt pulled up an X-Ray picture from Sunday; and then put up the same X-Ray from today. He turned the screen so they both could see. While a significant amount of congestion was gone, there was still a small white patch on the X-Ray in his bronchial area. "I told you; this shit doesn't go away easy." He looked at Zach. "You using the steroid inhaler?"

"Twice a day," Zach responded.

"And with a Vicks back-up after his shower in the morning and before bed," Caleigh added.

Schmidt smiled at Caleigh. "I love your mom; she's as old school as me."

Zach eyed Schmidt. "I don't mess with her; you I might," he devilishly smiled.

Schmidt shook his head. "Now I know you're feeling better," he brightly smiled. He got up from his chair. "But kiddo, you are not 100% yet; nowhere close."

Zach eyed him. "What are you saying?"

Schmidt shook his head. "Let me take a listen first."

He pulled the stethoscope out of his ears three minutes later. "What I'm hearing supports the X-Ray." He looked at Zach. "Until that deep infection node in your bronchial tubes goes way, you're not playing baseball; far less much out the door."

"Doc? Come on! The team can get by this week; we're playing Davidson at home. They've only won four games all season. But next weekend is St. Joe's; they're on a run and in third in the conference."

Schmidt shook his head. "Zach, until that last infection node loosens and finally comes out of your bronchial tubes, you are not going to exert any physical activity on your body. You'll be back in here in a week; feeling like hell like you did on Sunday."

Caleigh shook her head that Schmidt noticed, looking at her. "I've been on the end of fiancée taking caring of her man. I've had the wonderful detail of disposing the bag with the crap he coughs up so he doesn't swallow it; you're telling me there's more coming?"

Schmidt softly smiled at her. "And it will be the ugliest and worst." Caleigh looked at him. "When you get some green stuff, with more yellow stuff, that being the infection, and maybe a bit of brown out, you call for another appointment." He looked at Zach. "After that, I see you. And then, with a high maybe, I may let you start working out with the team again. But you're not going near a practice field far less a game until I say you can."

"Damnit Doc," Zach fumed.

Schmidt shook his head at his patient. "Zach, I've got back-up." Zach looked at him. "You really want to take a guess?"

Zach shook his head. "You and Skipper are frickin' emailing each other."

"Yup," Schmidt smiled.

Caleigh smiled. "Thank you Doctor." Schmidt smiled at her.

Zach gave her the Hotchner glare. "Et tu Brute?"

Caleigh smiled at him. "Zach, you need to beat this bug completely out of your system or you'll be sick again when it comes play-off time. I love you; but I'm backing Doc on this."

Schmidt pointed at her and looked at Zach. "She's right," he smiled.

Zach eyed him. "I love her; but it's a pain in the ass when the lady is right." Schmidt looked at him. "You hear about it; often."

Schmidt laughed. "Welcome to being a couple Zach," he smiled. "My wife Monica and I have been married twenty-two years. I still hate that shit."

"Word," Zach smiled. "When does the break up come with the shit in the bronchial tubes?"

Schmidt shook his head and sat down in his chair, rolling once again to the wall to lean against it. "I wish I knew Zach." Zach glared at him. "Zach, when I told Caleigh there might be some brown shit involved when you finally get rid of this, I was not kidding. By my estimation, given what I've seen with your X-Rays, this crap has been building for over six weeks. The brown stuff will be the last of it; and it will be ugly and will cause some major pain. It will hurt like hell and you'll feel it for a day or two." Zach and Caleigh both looked at him. "Yes; it's that deep of an infection. You've just got to let the steroid inhaler work." He looked at Caleigh. "And the Vicks certainly helps."

Schmidt turned to the computer. "I'm sending refills on the inhaler and the cough medicine to Randy. Get them done," he looked at the couple. "You'll need the cough medicine when this major break-up starts to happen. I'm sorry you two, but that's the bottom line," he eyed his patient.

Schmidt looked at Caleigh. "When it does, it's going to set him back a bit. He may even run a fever. You know the Advil routine between the fever and the pain." Caleigh nodded her head.

Zach looked at his trusted doctor. "Once that is done?"

"Zach, I'm not shitting you; when that crap finally breaks up, it will knock you for a loop. But I know you; don't fight it; let it happen. And when it's done and you're feeling better after, come see me again. If the X-Ray shows clear bronchial tubes, you can begin a light workout schedule to get you back in shape. I'll send those parameters to Coach Taylor."

Zach eyed Schmidt. "I thought you loved me Doc," he said with his bullshit smile.

"I love being the Doc for you and your family," Schmidt smiled. "And part of that is doing completely right by you. But I know your dad is a Feeb." Zach looked at him. "He carries a frickin' gun and knows how to use it."

Zach smiled. "Yes he does."

"And will back you Doc," Caleigh added. Zach rolled his eyes at Schmidt.

Schmidt roared with laughter. "You were the one that slipped the ring on her finger."

"I hate frickin' tag teams," Zach moaned. Schmidt laughed more.

###


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The hell that Doctor Schmidt anticipated rained down on Zach late Saturday night. Caleigh already had him in the bathroom. He was wobbly on his feet. It woke up Aaron, Beth and Jack. "Daddy, can't we help him," Jack asked. Aaron looked at Beth, nodding Jack out as he helped Caleigh hold up Zach.

"Come on Jack, let's go back upstairs and let your dad and Caleigh take of this."

"Beth," Jack argued.

"Damnit Jack," Zach bit out, "go with Beth. Get the hell out of here." Jack knew by Zach's tone to follow the plan. As Jack was leaving, Zach had a violent coughing spell and started to throw up. Aaron got him to the toilet.

Caleigh shook her head at the first volley. "It's just like Doc said." She and Aaron suffered through five more like that through the night with Zach coughing up the rest, getting weaker each time. The last two were the brown that Schmidt predicted. Aaron just shook his head.

It took him and Caleigh both to get Zach back into bed. He was that weak.

-00CM00-

Dave walked into the home Sunday afternoon without a knock. Mudgie flew to Jack. "Hi buddy," Jack weakly smiled. "You know I need you." Beth looked at Dave with a small smile and wink.

"Where's Aaron?"

Beth smiled. "Taking his own nap that I kicked his butt about. He was exhausted as well."

"How's the kids?"

"Caleigh got up and had a little breakfast; but she's still exhausted and went back to bed. Zach hasn't moved. But he's resting the mostly comfortably I've seen in two weeks." She looked at Dave. "He got the hell beat out him last night."

"Damn," Dave said. "And I'm sure that was tough on Caleigh."

Beth shook her head, with a small smile. "I think she's ready to become to the wife." Dave arched an eyebrow at her. "She was a total trooper through it all; but it really hurt her."

Rossi smiled. "It didn't you?"

"I got to miss out on it so Jack could," Beth smiled. "But yeah, my boys hurting always affects me."

Dave smiled at her, rubbing Beth's shoulder. "I just hope Caleigh doesn't get this crap."

"Aaron and I have said the same thing Dave."

Dave zipped his jacket back up. Beth looked at him. "Those two need food, especially Zach. I'm cooking dinner tonight. I'll be back in a bit."

Three hours later, Zach leaned back in his chair at the nook table. "Uncle Dave, waffles and bacon were perfect," he smiled at him. Beth set a small bowl in front of Zach with two pear halves. Zach smiled.

-00CM00-

Dr. Schmidt softly knocked on the exam room door of his first patient Tuesday morning. Walking in, he smiled at Zach sitting in the chair by the room's desk. "That's the Zach Hotchner I know," he deeply smiled.

Zach smiled back. "It's good to be that Zach again. This has been a bitch."

Schmidt smiled, pulling up Zach's chart and X-ray. "Your vitals look good; tell me when the shit storm hit."

"It started Saturday night and went into early Sunday morning. I don't want to go through that again. Or put Caleigh through that."

Schmidt smiled. "You sorta love that lady."

"Why she's got the ring," Zach smiled back.

Schmidt pointed at the exam table. "Hop up there." He took a long time listening to Zach's upper chest area. Pulling his stethoscope off, he wrapped it around his neck. "Your lungs and bronchial tubes are clear as a bell." He sat down at the desk. "What are you thinking this week?"

"Doc," Zach said, getting off the table and sitting down at the chair next to the desk, "my first priority is getting back to class. I have two this semester; both on Tuesday and Thursday. You've been straight with me from day one." He smiled at Schmidt. "I give you the same respect. My bookbag with my laptop in it are in my truck so I can get to class. But I still don't feel the strongest. I'll be done by one and then its naptime. And I can sleep in Wednesday morning."

Schmidt smiled. "I have no problem with that. What about baseball?"

"Honestly Doc, I'd like to show up at practice tomorrow." Schmidt hiked his eyebrows a bit. "Doc, I'm a senior and co-captain of the team. I just want to be there for them." Schmidt smiled. "I'll be honest; my ribs are still barking a bit. And the A-10 in their infinite wisdom with finals approaching, only schedules double-headers down the final stretch. I'm thinking a little BP Thursday to see how it goes; a little more on Friday before the first game. This weekend is huge; I told you we're playing St. Joe's and we need at least a split to win the regular season conference. If BP on Friday goes well, I can pinch hit; DH on Saturday." He looked at Schmidt. "But there is no way I catch this weekend. I'm not strong enough to do that yet."

Schmidt smiled. "What time does your first class start today?"

"Nine-thirty."

Schmidt pointed at the door. "Get on the road so you make that class." Zach looked at him. "I have no problems with what you want to do this week," he smiled. "I'm just glad to see the Zach I know back at it. Please stay on that inhaler for another week just to be on the safe side; drop it down to once a day."

Zach started to get up, stopped and sat back down. "You have supported me and my family from day one. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure," Schmidt said with a bit of a question.

"Can you write down your mailing address for me along with the name of your wife?" Zach nodded at Schmidt's wedding ring and the family picture in the exam room.

"May I ask why?"

Zach beamed at him. "Doc, you're a part of my family. It involves a wedding invitation."

Schmidt smiled. "Monica and I would be honored to attend." He looked around. "Where the hell is an old fashion script pad when I god damn need it."

Zach roared with laughter.

 **###**

 **A/N: BP is batting practice. DH is being the designated hitter. I know most of you are not baseball fans so I won't try to explain it. Just run with it my friends.**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: I promise all of you that I did not look at the calendar and planned that this chapter would hit on this day. But it did. The day in this chapter matches the calendar. It is the actual graduation day on the George Mason University campus. :D**

 **Epilogue**

The Patriots of George Mason won the double hitter against St. Joe's, making them the A-10 regular season conference champions again.

Mother's Day weekend, they finished their regular season with a weekend sweep of VCU, the second best team in the conference. Zach was back catching.

Leaving the Graystone home on Mother's Day, Zach and Caleigh stopped to visit Haley. The large chrysanthemum potted flower that Zach had bought for her gravestone was already there. Caleigh looked at Zach. "Jack and I were here after church," he smiled.

Caleigh rubbed Zach's chest. "I so wish I could have known her."

Zach smiled. "You do babe; she's a part of me and Jack."

-00CM00-

The next weekend was no baseball. The Atlantic 10 conference supported their student-athletes. It was graduation weekend on all A-10 campuses. The Saturday of that weekend was spent on the Mason campus with both families, including Hannah, John and Jessica Brooks and Sean in attendance. And of course, Uncle Dave. Due to the large graduating class of the major university, graduation was split into different groups. Caleigh got her diploma in the Saturday morning ceremony for the College of Education.

They all found a place to grab some lunch and then headed back to campus for Zach's graduation in the afternoon from the College of Arts and Sciences. Zach graduated magna cum laude; one of the top students in his class. Upon receiving his diploma from the Chancellor, Zach raised it to the heavens with a point and a pat on his heart. Beth wrapped her arm around Aaron as the always stoic Hotchner got tears in his eyes. Hannah, John and Jessica shared the same sentiment with Sean putting his arm around Jess. Dave put his around Caleigh. "That's a promise kept." Caleigh looked at him with tears running down her cheeks. Dave pulled her to his chest, digging his handkerchief out of his back suitpant pocket.

Jack looked at the group as they took pictures of the couple, now college graduates with their degrees, wearing their caps and gowns. "I can't feel my butt from all that sitting." Zach and Caleigh laughed.

"Word bro," Caleb said, sharing a fist bump.

Caleigh looked at Zach as they drove home together. "You gonna see your mom," she softly asked.

Zach shook his head and smiled at her. "She already knows."

-00CM00-

The open house at Aaron and Beth's home the next day, with the support of Rachel and Tom, the two families all working together to make the huge food spread for the two graduates ended in a total party when the BAU team got there. Sean looked at Mike. "Do we join them?"

Mike shook his head, smiling. "We make our own party. I don't have to be to work until Tuesday."

Sean smiled. "Me either."

Dave, on the backyard patio deck with John and Hannah Brooks, nodded at Zach and Caleigh partying with the team. "They deserve this," he smiled. They all laughed at Michael LaMontagne crawling around on the grass chasing Mudgie, who was goading the speed crawler to play, happily barking at his young charge.

John smiled. "What kind of team will Aaron have tomorrow?"

"A very hungover one," Dave smiled. "And I'm gonna break out the scotch bottle to make sure our illustrious leader is in the same shape and join him. I think Zach's futon is looking mighty good right now," he smiled. John and Hannah roared with laughter.

#####

 **A/N: The one line you may have recognized is from the S5 episode** _ **Slave of Duty**_ **, written by Rick Dunkle. All rights to the line belong to him.**

 **Magna cum laude is an honor for top graduates of a college class. Summa cum laude (for most universities) is the highest. I know this is my usual copout but I'm not going to try and explain it. *points* You all know where Google is if you want more information.**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews and alerts. I appreciate them all. And to those of you that have simply read, my deepest thanks as well.**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
